User talk:Thecoollittlepeashooter/Archive 3
I'm glad to help you,but I don't have time.I'm sorry. ——aobo98 You seem pretty nice! I accept your friend request! Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 22:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:02, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Sorry RE: Unblock MaxStories! }.png |color = cyan |name = Zambiealex |textcolor = |fonttype = |sig =Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 15:46, April 4, 2016 (UTC) |color2 = purple |line = red |textcolor2 = |text = }}} Okay thanks. Get to me when you finished it! Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 11:06, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Now am I ready to be a Rollback? 300 edits I have made on this wikia. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 15:41, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Introducing the New ZAM-BOT . This bots Pattenedted Proccess is good for... Chat, Chat Logs. May you use my Bot for Chat? Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 19:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I'd love to but I don't play PvZ: H. You can use a "CustomDeck" found in the Hex community if you want to though. Btw, don't you hate hacks TLCP? :P TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Your Edit on Zomboni Re:Why was I demoted? }} } Hello, I'm here to participate in your class, if you don't mind. (Er, in making levels that is) Dalek2653 (talk) 19:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC) }} "bored AF" offer for level creation teachings. Hello, CLP. I would like to mention that I have free time any time for learning how to make levels in PvZ2. Please message me back if you ever get the chance, if you are still up to the offer. Lololol66 (talk) 16:40, July 19, 2016 (UTC) PvZ2 Hacking Boi, have Shiprekt finished yet? I'm awaiting for a good challenge ;)The Determined Mine (talk) 10:58, January 18, 2017 (UTC) alright. i'm on chat right now GM 8.0... I really hate ging to people just to ask for thing, I really do. However, I remembered you had a crack for the full version of GameMaker 8.0...do you still have it? If you do, can you upload it to Google Drive? I really need it and literally every link I'm finding is either a direct survey link, a Mediafire link (which is blocked on the WiFi ), or an Adfly link to one of the above. OR it's just a link to an obscure sketchy-a$$ site that I don't wanna risk with. I'm nearly tearing my heair out, I've been looking all week. Can you help? Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 15:29, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ---- Sure! I don't mind at all. ~GoldMag (talk) 07:56, February 25, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry } ~GoldMag (talk) 09:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} Yeah, sure. User talk:Specialedition12 14:15, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Of course you can. I don't have any issues with it. Change it anyway you like. TheHugeDude (talk) 09:39, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Custom Zombies